Descendants
by spottyowl
Summary: Ben lay in bed thinking about his first official proclamation, he thought of bringing a group of kids from the isle of the lost would be a good idea. But will it be? I can not really think of a title so if you have any ideas let me know thanks. it's rated M just because the idea I have I don't know whether its T or M so M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Descendants story at long last I was thinking about how to go about it I had various storylines in, my head I aorta combined two there's other storylines I want to do as well I just don't know how to start them.**

 **hope you like** it

* * *

It was midnight and Prince Ben lay awake thinking. He had a nice life everyone in Auradon did, they had warm homes to go to, schools, they could get food whenever they wanted and nothing bad ever happened. It was nice.

But the people on the isle of the lost didn't they got their trash, things they deemed useless uneaten food that had gone past its sell-by date, sent to them. The isle had no electricity so he wondered how they kept themselves warm, he guessed lighting a fire but then that was soon to die down, but they were villains they deserved it for what they had done right?

Then he came to a thought of the children on the isle it would be silly to think there wouldn't be any, it may not be out of love some accident that happened or someone to carry on their lineage to hopefully one day take over the world, or they unlikely reason love although he thought there may be some mostly the sidekicks who may have had a child out of some nice feeling.

The children have done nothing wrong they never asked to be born, especially into how they must live they should be given a chance to choose whether to be good or bad like the people in Auradon thankfully everyone chooses good, if they choose bad they get sent to to the isle depending on the crime, but the children of the isle don't they are surrounded by bad every day they don't know what good is.

Ben was soon to be king and he had been thinking about his first officail proclamtion, he wanted it to be different somehting good, and inspiring that could teach the people of Auradon, he came to the desicion that he would bring 4 children from the isle over as a trial to see how it goes and then if it goes well bring more over and eventually hopefully all the children would've had the fair chance of choosing good or bad, now all Ben had to do was choose which villians kids he wanted to bring over.

Hooks child was a chose that crossed his mind but he didn't know if bringing a pirate over for a trial was a good idea, he thought about Hades kid but he didn't know if they would have inheartited his flame hair even though if he was honest he thought it was pretty cool, after five minutes of going through all the villians he could think of he came to a desicion, it was a long shot and he still had to convince his parents on this as well, he didn't know how old their children would be though they could be a mixture of ages he didn't mind though as long as thay got the choice.

He decided to write his choices down so he didn't forget he hoped his parents would be okay with this, he wanted to make a difference in the world and he thought this was a good way to go about it.

 _Evil Queen_

 _Cruella Devil_

 _Jafar_

 _Maleficent_

With a smile, Ben put the paper on his bedside table and turned off his lamp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **There it is hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry if there are any errors, I re-edited this as I didn't spot the there/their mistake and my grammar check didn't either so maybe won't use that for coursework anymore...**

 **Reviews welcome I like constructive criticism more than just saying its shit otherwise i'm like okaaay soo what do I do to improve this then cos I am not a mind reader.**

 **HAAPY CHRISTMAS**

 **XOXOXO hope you guys have a great one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **haven't actually written anything in a while...a long while, college has been busy and I have had writer's block which doses not help. I have also had a sickness bug which was so strange I was fine for the whole day then BAM sick I am better now but it's so strange how it just hits you.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

On the isle most people were asleep, others were out doing what they do best committing crimes even though on the isle nothing but goodness was a crime.

Small hands sneakily grabbed a trinket from the table inside an unknown persons' house, okay so it was Mother Gothels house but to the culprit that didn't matter quickly but quietly they exited the house.

"So Jay what d'ya get?" Asked a purple haired girl.

"Well, Mal. I got a few trinkets, some food a mirror oh and a brush," Jay replied.

"What do you think we could get for it all?" Mal asked, taking some of the food.

"Not a lot I don't think, the necklace may be worth summet," He replied taking a bite of the stale food.

"At least you got some food," Mal said looking at the small pile of food that consisted of half a loaf of stale bread, 3 mouldy apples and 1 pear that seemed to be in good condition so far.

"Yeah guess, better hide it though you know our parents," Jay said sorting out the food.

"Yeah, don't do enough evil, don't get anything," Mal said, looking down.

"Hey guys," Called a voice that belonged to a boy with white tipped hair.

"Yo Carlos," Jay said.

"Carlos," Replied Mal. "Wheres Evie? thought she'd be with you," Mal asked.

"I don't know when she didn't show up at goblins cove, I thought she was with you," Carlos replied nervously.

"Well does it look like she is?" Mal asked her eyes shining a bright green.

"Mal chill," A voice called from behind them.

"Evie, where were you?" Carlos asked, relieved that his blue headed friend was okay.

"Nowhere," Evie said looking away.

"Evie, don't lie, I know it's bad and all but don't not to us anyway...unless we are in front of others," Mal said.

"I'm not lying Mal," Evie said as she slowly walked closer to them.

"Then why are you limping?" Asked Jay. Evie looked down at her feet, it was annoying at times that they knew each other so well.

"E, what happened?" Mal asked, stepping closer to her friend.

"Mother happened," Evie said as she leant against a wall.

"What was it this time?" Asked Jay, handing her the rest of the sorted out food which as usual she denied.

"No reason she just felt like it, guess pent-up anger like she hasn't released it all on me already," Evie said sliding down the wall.

"Anything else," Carlos asked.

Evie shook her head, which usually meant she was lying. "E come on, we know there is something else," Mal said quietly as she sat down beside Evie.

"There isn't anything else, just leave it along Mal," Evie said looking down at her feet.

Mal knew with the tone Evie was using she had better leave it along or face the consequences.

"Okay, you will tell me when you're ready though right?" Mal asked, hopeful she would.

Evie nodded, an honest nod but she doubted she would ever be ready.

"Here please take it," Jay said, handing Evie the sorted food.

"I really don't want my mother to be madder than she already is," Evie said, she was starving but she would rather starve than face what happened tonight again.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it in case you change your mind," Jay said.

"No, it's alright just distribute it between you guys, don't wanna waste food," Evie said standing up with Mals help.

Jay nodded and shared out the food and ate some of his share, as did Mal and Carlos.

'So what did you guys get then?" Asked Carlos.

"Well not enough if that's what your asking," Jay said.

They stayed in silence for a while each contemplating on what to do next nobody wanted to go home, just yet well at all really but they had to at some point.

"It's nearly morning," Carlos said glancing over to the horizon.

"Great, that's me then even if I am being bad mother won't like that I went out against HER orders," Mal said as she ran back home.

"Chores to do so I better be off don't want to be locked in that closet again," Carlos shivered as he hurried off home.

"I guess I better go too, my mother was pretty mad when she left me," Evie said before hurrying off as fast as she could while limping.

That left just Jay who sluggishly walked back to his father's junk shop to open up, there were some early comers wanting to get the best trinkets and wonders in the store first.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews welcome as always**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter..dom dee dom its half term...so whoop needed a break from college so badly has been a stressful week or longer its felt like forever anyways enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Carlos arrived home and ran into the kitchen to start cleaning and prepping breakfast, well what he could anyway.

"Carlos is that you?" His mom Cruella called.

"Yes mom it's me I'm just starting breakfast," Carlos called out hastily dishing out the stale fruit and bread onto a plate.

"Good boy," Cruella said as she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "Carlos here is the list of chores I want to be completed today," Cruella said handing Carlos the list as he placed the plate down in front of her.

Wash the car

Clean living room

Dust the photos

Sweep floors in every room

Weed the garden

Fluff my beloved furs

Scrape bunions of my feet

Carlos was really looking forward to this day, fluffing furs washing cars and scraping bunions of her feet.

"Yes mother, I'll get started," He said as he headed for the door to wash the car.

Meanwhile, Jay had just opened the store when his father walked in.

"So Jay how did last nights walk to go," Jafar asked which was obvious code for stealing.

"I got a few trinkets and this necklace," Jay said handing them to his father to evaluate.

Jafar looked closely at his son's work. "Stupid boy all of this is worthless junk not worth a thing," Jafar said as he pushed Jay to the ground well tried to Jay was a lot stronger than he was he didn't even stumble.

"I'llgo down to the docks later when the new shipment comes in to see if there is anything worth more than this, there was not a lot last night barely anything that was the best out there," Jay replied, this seemed to satisfy his father as he walked away to the back of his store.

"MAL," A voice echoed through the walls of Bargain castle, "GET DOWN HERE NOOOW!"

Mal didn't bother replying she just walked down to the living room to where her mother was.

"Mal, my dear where were you lat night," Asked Maleficent in a menacing tone.

"Nowhere," Mal answered, a sharp sound was heard as Maleficent backhanded Mals face.

"I will ask you again where were you and don't lie to me child, I am the exception to that," Her mother said in a deadly tone.

"Out," Mal said quietly.

Maleficent pushed her daughter to the ground, although Mal was strong she was not as strong as Jay was and couldn't defend her self against Maleficent.

"OUT YOU WERE OUT AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE, I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DISOBEY MY ORDERS MY ORDERS ARE TO BE FOLLOWED," MAlificent road as she kicked Mal in the stomach before pulling her up by her hair.

"Bu..but isn't that being bad?" Mal asked, she knew that was a bad move but she was out of options.

A loud crack was heard as Maleficent twisted Mal's arm hard.

"Now you will NEVER disobey an order made by me again will you?" Maleficent asked in an eerily calm tone.

"No..mo..mother," Mal replied.

"Mmm, amuse me I'm fed up of this shitty TV all we get is Auardon news urghh," Maleficent said.

Mal tried to walk away but soon fell the cause being Malificents foot, Maleficent cackled evilly. "You do make such a fool of yourself how you are my child is beyond me anyway lessons come,"

Mal promptly followed not wanting to be hurt again.

"So Mal, I am a poor hungry starving child and I ask you for food, you have some do you give me any?" Maleficent asked.

"You.. .d do two things um the first would be not to...give the child any or you um could an..d they will be indebted to you," Mal answered hoping it was acceptable enough.

"Mmm not bad I do like the idea of a child being in debt to me reminds me of someoneoh...you seems like you are learning on with the lessons," Maleficent said, Mal breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Evie snuck into her room which was just as she left it before she left clean and tidy, if it wasn't she would be in deep trouble and that was something she would wish to avoid. Sitting down in front of her mirror she got her makeup and reapplied it so it would look immaculate, she grabbed her brush and re-did her hair so it would not look a mess, next was her clothes walking over to her closet she found an acceptable outfit.

"Evie," A sing-song voice called out causing a shiver to run down her spine, she quickly finished getting ready and sat down on her bed.

"Evie darling let's look at you," Her mother said, Evie slowly stood and walked over to her mother hoping she looked acceptable enough. "Mmmm," The Evil Quen said grabbing Evie's face hard which caused her cheeks to smush, letting go she inspected her hair and then her outfit.

"Strip," The Evil Queen ordered, Evie did as she was told, the coold wind sending even more shivers down her spine. "Ttutut, Evie Evie Evi Evie, what do you have to say to this?" The Evil Quen half said half asked. "I told you no more food, you greedy pig no prince will ever love you if all you do is eat, a prince doesn't want to make a fat princess a queen,"

"I..i'm sorry mother, I haven't eaten anything in nearly three weeks," Evie replied earning a hard smack to her cheek.

"A prince doesn't like a back talker either," The Evil Queen scolded. "What are we going to to with you Evelyn, this," The Evil Queen harshly pushed Evie to the ground and took the belt off around her dress and began to whip her.

"Mo..moth..er please st..o..p it..," Evie pleaded.

"No dear you see some princes sometimes need to remind their princess' place so this will get you used to it and you forgot your place here,"She replied and whipped harder. "NOW clean yourself up and try not to look hideous," And with that, the Evil Queen left.

Evie lie naked on the floor for another five minutes before she pulled herself up and changed into a new set of clothes and redid herself all over again.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she brushed her hair _if can never seem to please my mother will ever_ be _able to please a prince_.

* * *

 **And there it is reviewed welcome and I hope you enjoyed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it, first day back from hols yesterday twas okay would have rather stayed home but hey ho...got a performance tomorrow so that's something to look forward to**

* * *

Ben was staring out the window, waiting for his parents to arrive he had was about to tell his parents his first official proclamation. Was he nervous yes but he could not let that get in the way of his duties as a prince let alone a king?

"How come my son is already becoming King, seems like only yesterday I was," King Beast said, wishing he could go back to the days when Ben was younger.

"My boy all grew up, why did I blink," Queen Belle said, remembering when she first held Ben in her arms after he was born.

Ben smiled happily they seemed proud of him, they did a great job raising him giving him what he needed and what he didn't really need.

"Mom, dad, I have decided what my first official proclamation will be," He said, looking between his parents they nodded at him to continue gladly he was thinking ahead and was eager in fulfilling his duties as a king. "My first official proclamation is for the Isle of the lost children to live here in Auradon," He finished he wasn't expecting the outcome he got.

"WHAT!" King Beast yelled, shocked his son could say this, he calmed down a bit when Belle laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Our enemies children living among us,"

"It's not their fault dad, no one can help being born, they deserve a choice like you, like their parents," Ben said calmly.

"Okay, who did you have in mind?" King Beast asked, his son's reasoning seemed good he hadn't thought of any children being born when he had created the isle and hadn't bothered to check.

"Jafar, Cruella Devil, Evil Queen and...Maleficent," He finished, he knew these were the worst villains but asking for Malificents child was a big ask.

"WHAT MALIFICENT...she is the worst villain in the land...how can we be sure these villains have children anyway?" King Beast asked all of the villains Ben had in mind were bad, but Maleficent was his son asking for death.

"I can ask Fairy Godmother to do a check to be sure and that way we can find out if there are any more children on the isle," Belle said, King Beast nodded his approval.

"Alright son," Beast said, his son nodded his thanks and he walked off with Belle to fulfil their Royal duties.

* * *

It had been several hours since Ben had told his parents about his proclamation, they had called a meeting to discuss Fairy Godmothers findings. She had used her wand to cast a spell that would let her know of any children on the isle and who their parents were.

"Afternoon, your highness' are we ready to begin," Fair Godmother asked.

"Yes we are, thank you," Ben answered.

"During my checks I found out there are children on the isle, I was not able to get an exact number but I'm guessing there are about the same there are in Auradon, I also discovered that Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella Devil, I was unable to find out about their children's other parent," Fairy Godmother said, informing them of her findings.

"We could ask them if and when they arrive," Belle said, not wanting to get Bens hopes up of the coming they had agreed to make it an offer to them, she didn't feel right making it an order they were children and this would be a big decision for them, Fairy Godmother nodded in agreement.

"How old are the children we will be asking to come over?" King Beast asked, wondering if they would need to go to school or not.

"From what I got they are the same age as Ben, I am not one hundred percent sure," Fairy Godmother answered, these questions will need to be asked when they arrived.

"Okay, so we will set up dorm rooms at Auradon prep in case and have stood by care in case they are any younger than we first thought," Ben said, he thought if they were prepared then fewer problems would surface.

"Sounds good to me Ben," Belle answered, Beast nodding his approval. After that, it was a just light discussion on what will happen upon their arrival if they chose to accept, who will give them a tour, who would greet them the whole school or a select few.

* * *

Back on the isle, four children were walking out to town ready to do a days business, they worked together to steal goods, distract, grab and if required which was not a rare occurrence fight.

"Jay," Mal said, nodding towards her friend who was waiting by their hideout.

"Mal, whats in for today then market, docs, that creepy old dude's place?" Jay asked.

"Let's work our way round market, haven't hit there in awhile," Mal said, as she walked towards him.

"Cool, Carlos said he'd meet us there, he has to finish his chores and Evie should be here soon," Jay said, having talked to the two earlier in passing, Mal nodded in acknowledgement and the two waited.

Soon Evie joined them and they headed towards the market, eyeing the stalls for anything good to steal.

"Hey guys," Carlos said as he joined them.

"Hey," They all replied.

"Sorry it took so long mothers bunions needed scraping and you know the usual you are not cleaning properly, and shit," Carlos said, referring to his mother's random outbreaks that often led to him receiving injuries.

"Don't worry about it dude," Jay said, which was his way of saying glad you are okay. well okay as you can be on the isle.

"I found some apples good ones, not bruised on Madam Mims store," Carlos informed.

"Sure my father will be proud if I get a few dozen of them," Jay said, finally his father will be proud of him.

"Well mother always wants me to get my own food," Mal added, finally something good to eat that was not spoiled.

"Well it suits me mom wanted some more food, whether I will be able to get any depends on my cleaning," Carlos said as they started to walk towards the stall.

"What about you E ready to sink your teeth the rare non-spoiled fruit that is an apple," Mal said, noticing Evie was quiet.

"Well not really mother thought I had been eating and you know how she feels about that when she puts me on them diets," Evie said, her back was still sore from the whip marks she left.

"Well this time we will be there and like we would tell, how will she know anyway, she got it wrong didn't she haven't seen you eat in like...a month," Jay said, as they reached their destination and began their routine to liberate the goods.

Evie would walk up to the stall like, she was looking at the items then Carlos would walk over to distract the stall tender asking them random questions, Evie would then butt in asking where they got the produce from, if it was organic they would dance around this until Mal and Jay got the goods.

"Okay Jay now," Mal whisper yelled and Jay made a dash for it grabbed the goods, Evie and Carlos ran after him Mal bring up the rear the yells of the stall tender fading behind them when they reached their hang out they began diving the goods.

"Mother will be proud, well hopefully guess I could always steal candy from a baby," Mal said stuffing the apples into her bag.

"Dad is gonna love this bet he could sell these for at least 10 rusty cents each," Jay said as he put his share in his bag.

"Whether or not I eat one mother may lay off the chores...who am I kidding she won't but maybe I won't get locked in the fur closet," Carlos said, chuckling a little in mirth.

"Well mother won't be that happy I stole food but she'll just eat it for herself I guess," Evie said, her mother would be proud of her wickedness but the stolen food was not her favourite.

"Where to know," Jay asked.

"The docks..." Evie said when a loud voice boomed behind them.

"Well well well, there you four are been looking for you your parents and I have the news come," Maleficent ordered as her minions took one each by the arm dragging them towards her castle.

"What is it mother," Mal said, as she tried to free herself from the minion's grip.

"What could possibly be news, it's the isle nothing new ever happens," Carlos said, as they arrived at Bargain castle.

Throwing the children in the minions stood back and left after they were dismissed, the four collected themselves and walked into the living room each taking a seat on the couch.

"Well children we have good news," Maleficent declared.

"Good, good on the isle," Mal said shocked such news could occur in a place like this.

"Yes Mal now shut that trap of yours and don't interrupt me again," Maleficent said menacingly.

"Yes mother," Mal, said shrinking back slightly.

"Detestible girl," Maleficent sneered before continuing. "You four have been given a chance to go to school in Auradon,"

"WHAT," Mal shouted standing up. "I am not going to a school with prissy pink princess'," Mal was disgusted at the thought of it.

"Perfect princes," Evie squealed with delight earning a glare from Mal reminding her that they were a part of their unfortunate situation.

"Dogs are in Auradon, rabid pack animals," Carlos said, as a matter of factly.

"And uniforms not my style you feel me," Jay said, cooly.

Maleficent rolled her eyes annoyed at these children for being so doltish especially Mal.

"If you go to Auradon you could free us all, save us from this wretched place they have magic there," Maleficent said in a patronising voice.

"But mother..." Mal didn't finish her sentence as Maleficent backhanded her the others flinched but didn't say a word or move.

"Now listen here," Maleficent said grabbing the back of Mals hair. "You free us we will rule the land and that means you, you want that right? To make those who wronged us suffer?" Maleficent asked, Mal nodded her head yes as best she could Maleficent let go and Mal quickly sat back down in silence.

"You four will liberate the Fairy Godmothers wand yo free us, you need to find that on your own though, not that you are smart enough but you are not allowed to fail otherwise dire consequences will be met," Maleficent said, knowingly scaring the four.

"Evie here," Evil Queen beckoned, Evie, followed her mother's orders and walked over to her with the grace she was taught. "Back straighter girl" Evil Queen hollard at her daughter.

"Yes mother, sorry mother," Evie said as she straightened her back.

"Sit,"Evil Queen said. "You just need to find a prince...somehow, do not fail me I have taught you best I could you are not much hope if I am honest, you are not the fairest after all...Evie that monobrow is revolting and I thought we talked about how we apply lipstick," the Evil Queen said ranting a barrel of insults at Evie who held back tears, it was not fit for a princess to cry.

"Sorry mother," Evie said as her face was harshly grabbed her tweezers to rid her of her monobrows.

"Jay, you just get the goods alright, need something worthwhile to sell when we get there don't fail me otherwise no food, no bed, no shelter alright gone forever out of my life you will no longer be my son we clear?" Jafar stated more than asked.

"Yes dad," Replied Jay who stayed sat on the couch by Mal.

"Carlos is not going I would miss him way to much," Cruella stated brushing his cheek with her hands.

"Really mom..you'd miss me?" Carlos asked surprised he thought his mother didn't love him, villains don't love.

"Yes, who will cook, clean, touch my roots and scrape bunions of my feet," Carlos knew it was too good to be true why he even had the slightest bit of hope it was he didn't know.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad," Carlos said, wanting to go so he would not have to clean for his wretched mother for a while at least.

"Good, you leave in ten minutes," Maleficent said, as she chucked a bag at Mal, the bag was filled with what little Mal owned. The other parents did the same to their children nobody owned more or less than the others they shared everything they could unbeknownst to their parents.

"Evie my spell book where is it?" Maleficent asked Evil Queen, opened the 'safe' which was really a fridge that had little to no food in it. "Mal uses this to help you take over Auradon, there is magic there it courses through our veins uses it to your advantage, and don't disappoint me, girl," Maleficent said as she roughly shoved the book in Mals hands, she carefully placed it in her bag.

"Evie, my mirror," Evil Queen said, Evie retrieved her mothers small mirror and handed it to her. "This is for you to take to Auradon to assist you, its not what it used to be but then again neither are we, but it will help you find things," Evil Queen said, as she handed her daughter the mirror.

"Like a prince?" Evie asked, if so she could make her mother proud.

"Doubt it," Evil Queen said, Evie's face fell slightly, she would still try and hopefully prove her mother wrong. "Like the magic wand Evie, stupid girl," Evil Queen said, muttering the last part under her breath knowing Evie still heard it.

"Carlos you just stay away from the dogs okay," Cruella said. "I will need my boy to be in good condition to do his chores," She said, Carlos shivered at the thought chores bunions.

"Yes mom," Carlos said, he would not go near those vicious animals, even if it would get him away from doing housework

"Well then, your ride should be here soon so get a move on," Maleficent said, causing the four to abruptly stand from their places and head towards the door.

"Hold on children," Maleficent said, the four stopped and turned round to face their parents.

"If you should in anyway disobey our orders and not follow our plan," Evil Queen said menacingly.

"Or fail in any way," Jafar added.

"We will find a way to escape, and you don't want to know what will happen then do you," Maleficent said threateningly, the four shook their heads getting a pretty good idea what would happen. They would be dead.

"Now let's go now children, we will miss you deeply," Jafar said, in a sickeningly sweet tone, the four quickly opened the door and left the room followed by their parents.

Out front was a sleek black limo, Jay subtly stole the hood ornament and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well goodbye children have fun, be good," Maleficent said whispering something to Mal causing her to stiffen and nod.

The four quickly got into the car and they were soon off, to a place they were unfamiliar with yet they felt less scared than being stuck on the isle.

"Oh my god Jay," Carlos said, as he gestured to the array of treats before them. They soon began stuffing their faces with the goods as well as their pockets for later and the girls who chose to refrain from the activity.

"Mal you are looking a little pale, let me apply some blush," Evie said as she took out some makeup supplies.

"E I'm plotting," Mal said brushing Evie's hand away.

"Well it's not a very good look...what are you plotting?" Evie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"How we will get the magic wand," Mal said. "I don't want to if I am honest with you but I'd rather not die," Mal said glumly.

"I understand, lets just cherish the time without our parents," Evie said, taking a bite of this hard candy that was blue.

"Yeah," Mal said looking down.

"Og my god this is so good, it's sweet but salty like I don't know what," Carlos said, amazed at its deliciousness.

"Let me see," Jay said, and Carlos opened his mouth JAy snatched the mysterious food out of his hand and ate it, Carlos added as a look of satisfaction crossed Jay's face.

"GUYS LOOK," Evie shouted in fear, they were approaching a broken bridge, they knew there were no such things as flying cars, well in this universe anyway.

"It's a trap," Carlos cried, the four huddled together scared and frightened they were going to die, maybe their parents knew this and wanted to get rid of them so agreed to the facade given them.

"Wait to look...it's magic," Evie said as a bridge appeared in its golden glory.

The four stared out the window in awe, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever saw, they watched as it appeared and reappeared behind them before they were back on the road again.

Pulling up to the school the four could hear music playing, a band was playing but sd doon as they stepped out of the car they stopped and just stared at them, this made the four very uncomfortable what had they never seen a villain before.

"Hello and welcome to Auradon," A women said as she stepped forwards, she was short and had brown hair she had a comforting aura about her that eased the four a little. "My name is Fair Godmother headmistress of the school,"

"Fairy Godmother as in bibbity bobbidi boo?" Mal asked surprised they had come across her so soon.

"Yes, and you know it," Fair Godmother said smiling.

"I'm so pleased to meet you I heard what you did for Cinderella that sparkly wand and kindness and oh that wand," Mal said, trying to get Fairy Godmother to let up something about it.

"Ahh thank you, well I rarely use it anymore its not needed," Fairy Godmother said, Mal and the others slumped their shoulders slightly, they would have to find another way to get the wand.

* * *

 **There we go hoped you liked it :P...reviews welcome as always I really do like reading them and am greatful for all the favourites and follows you guys give and the feedback you give too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's another chapter...urghh the weather is horrible and kinda scary there have been red alerts amber alerts from this snow from the east and its going to be met with storm Emma (not near me but might get the tail end of it not sure it may be in my areaish not sure) Scottland got its first red alert for snow...where I am its only been amber thankfully, I have had red before but that was for flooding which was really bad and yeah... anyway hope you enjoy the story and if you are in the UK during this horrific weather keep safe (everyone else keep safe too).**

* * *

After a rather extravagant introduction, Fairy Godmother left the band following behind her.

"Soo, my name is Ben," Ben greeted the four with a warm smile.

"Prince Benjamin soon to king," The girl beside him said in a cheery voice. "Oh, my name is princess Audrey,"

"My names Evie, Evil Queens daughter which makes me a princess," Evie said as she approached Prince Ben and curtsied before him, smiling _not too much, wrinkles_ rang her mother's voice.

"The Evil Queen has no royal staus here and neither do you," Audrey said, Evie's smile disappeared from her face maybe mother was right maybe she was not much hope.

"Audrey," Ben said, sending her a disapproving look before he began."Today is the day our people came together.." Shaking each villain's hands as he spoke catching their names as he went.

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are," Mal interrupted.

"A bit much?" Ben asked smiling at Mal.

"Little more than a little bit," She answered finding herself smiling with him.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter right?" Audrey stated more than asked towards Mal, Mal raised an eyebrow, what did the prissy pink princess want. "You know I totally don't blame your mother for cursing my mother, oh my mother is Aurora sleeping..."

"Beauty yeah...and I don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the entire kingdom except my mother to her stupid christening," Mal said, it was Queen Leah's fault well more that weak being of a human known as King Stefan's fault for betraying her mother like that.

"Water under the bridge," Audrey said, with fake laughter.

"Totes," Mal said, both laughing family.

"Uhmm if you would like to follow me we can get on with the tour," Ben said, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

After crossing paths with a shapeshifting statue that was meant to express how anything is possible and some information about the school that fell upon uninterested ears, they entered the building, known as Auradon Prep.

"So you guys have much magic here, in Auradon?" Mal asked, in a curious tone.

"Yeah but it's pretty much retired most of us here are just ordinary mortals," Ben replied, hoping the four didn't feel they would have to use magic here.

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal said sarcastically.

"Yes our royal blood goes way back," Audrey said, with a snobby tone.

"Ahh Doug," Ben called as he saw his friend descending the stairs. "Guys this is Doug he will take over this tour and show you to your dorms and if you need anything feel free to..."

"Ask Doug," Audrey interrupted dragging Ben away from the four.

"So..uum my name is Doug, Dopey son, I have your guys class schedules for you...lessons and uh.." Doug stumbled, he was nervous, yes but when his eyes crossed over to Evie he was at a loss for words.

Evie, on the other hand, did what her mother taught her to do in the presence of a prince, flirt but Doug wasn't a prince he was the son of her mothers enemy but he was so so..cute wait no Evie mother said you like princes' no wait you do like princes' not dwarfs and their offspring. Mal rolled her eyes at Evie although she was happy to see her going for a guy that was not a prince.

"There's uhh chemistry, history of kingdoms aah remedial goodness," Doug said, listing a few of the classes as Evie walked over glancing at the schedule.

"Let me guess new class," Mal said earning a nod from Doug. "Come on guys lets go find our dorms," Mal said as she headed towards the stairs only to be told she was going the wrong way.

* * *

Evie and Mal entered their dorm room, they were greeted with pink curtains and soft colours, what surprised them was the beds they looked comfy but they both knew looks can be deceiving.

"Ahh, this looks amazing.." Evie started shocked at what greeted her, this is what she always wanted her room to look like not that mother would have let her anyway.

"Gross," Mal interjected she wasn't a fan of pink especially in this form.

"Yeah amazingly gross," Evie said not wanting to seem soft in front of Mal, Mal knew Evie loved the room but she decided not to call her out on it Evie was one of the softer ones out of them she had an evil streak but her guilty pleasures were definitely more on the good side.

"E, help me shut these curtains we are gonna need some serious sunblock," Mal said, as they started shutting the light out since the barrier blocked not only magic out but a majority of UV rays from the sun out the four were bound to burn easily.

"What now?" Evie asked, wondering what they could do, they didn't have lessons until tomorrow

"Let's go talk to the boys, see if they have any ideas," Mal said as she walked over to the door, opening it she saw Ben on the other side hand raised to know.

"Yes," Mal said placing her hand on her hip trying to seem intimidating Evie did the same with her signature pose.

"Ahh well I thought I would come and walk you guys down to dinner we'll get Jay and Carlos on the way," Ben said, smiling.

"Dinner" Mal questioned, she had heard that term tossed around the isle every knows and then but she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Yeah dinner, where you eat food, don't you guys have dinner on the isle?" Ben asked Mal and Evie avoided Bens gaze neither quite sure what to say.

"Not really, food is scarce on the isle so you ate when you came across food," Evie said, saying part of the truth, food was scarce on the isle but their parents never made sure if they got any food, when their parents got food they had to earn it in Evie's case if it wasn't for their own stealing she most likely would be more bones than skin with her mothers ridiculous diets.

"I'm so sorry," Ben said, he felt terrible for how everyone on the isle lived.

"Don't be it's not like you Aurodonians have been before," Mal said as she walked out of the room down the hallway followed by Evie then Ben who realised he had to lead the way since they had no idea where the dining hall was.

* * *

 **And there you have it..deciding what to with Evie and Doug stumped me so I did what I did and now reading it and checking it I have had an idea what to do so yaa...thnak you for all your favourites follows and reviews they mean so much seriously on break at college I check my notifications and when I see follows, favs, and reviews on my stories makes me feel happy (college has been unnecessarily stressful for the past few months)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy...another chapter sorry it took so long had my final show at college, had various backstage drama canne escape it drama in drama is no fun. I also had writer's block and binge-watched A series of Unfortunate events on Netflix and I don't know what to do with my life now. Also waiting for the new season of Riverdale so yeah. hope you like this xoxo**

* * *

When they entered the dining hall all four were shocked at the array of food that greeted them.

"Is this real?" Carlos asked he and Jay had joined them on the way.

"Yes, of course, it is help yourselves," Ben said as he led them to the table and handed them a plate each.

"Jay," Mal whispered, hinting at Jay to steal some of the food for later in case they were unable to get anymore.

Jay nodded in response and snuck a few bread rolls, apples and other food items he had never seen.

Ben lead them to a table in the far corner once they had gotten their food, he wasn't surprised at the amount of foods on their plates.

"Hey let me introduce you to some people, this here is Lonnie," Ben said, as he sat down and gestured to Lonnie, who gestured the four to sit.

"Hi, guys I'm so excited that you're here," Lonnie said. "My mother is Mulan,"

"Hey," Jay said sending her a flirtatious smile, he thought she looked beautiful although his father would never approve of her then again, her mother is a princess which makes her of royalty but for some reason that didn't seem to matter to him.

"You've met Doug," Ben said as he nodded towards the boy, who smiled at them but mostly at Evie, who smiled back, she wished her mother would let her go for other boys, not just princes.

"This here is Jane," Ben said, as he started to eat his lunch, the four VKs following in suit.

"Hi," Jane said timidly, the VKs scared her she wondered why Ben thought this was a good idea but she understood that no one is born evil.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"So which Auradon hero is your mother and or father?" Mal asked disinterestedly.

"Um my mother is Fairy Godmother," Jane replied quietly.

"Mmm," Mal replied storing the information away, Jane could be a real help in getting the magic wand and getting out of this place.

The four sat in silence while the others made small talk, they were eager to eat the food they didn't know how meals worked around here but on the isle they were scarce.

* * *

After dinner Mal and Evie hung out in Jay and Carlos' dorm, discussing plans on how to apprehend FG's magic wand.

"Guys, pay attention," Mal hissed, Carlos was showing Jay a game he was playing, something to do with fighting. They did enough of that on the isle.

"Come on Mal it isn't that bad here," Jay said as he and Carlos walked over.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal said, I will make mother proud Mal thought, I will no longer be a disappointment.

"Okay, what's the plan," Jay asked, he knew where Mal was coming from if they succeeded maybe he wouldn't come home empty handed anymore and make his father happy.

"E, mirror me," Mal said sitting down at the table, the others joined her.

"Mirror mirror, on the...in my hand where does Fairy Godmothers wand stand?" Asked Evie, they were greeted by an image of the magic wand, not giving the four enough information Evie asked the mirror to zoom out. Which it did but too far.

"Closer...closer," Evie said as the mirror zoomed in a little each time.

"There, where is that?" Mal asked when they got the location.

"Museum of cultural history, its 2.3 miles away from here," Carlos said who had searched up the location.

"Okay let's go," Said Jay, Mal headed towards the door first, stopping only to check if the coast was clear.

After a fifteen-minute walk, they had finally reached their destination.

"That's your mothers spinning wheel?" Jay asked trying not to laugh.

"Terrifying," Carlos said, laughing with Jay.

"It doesn't have to look scary, it gets the job done," Mal said, annoyed at the boy's remarks.

They all quickly shot out of sight when they noticed the guard, walking back cautiously they looked into the museum again.

" Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger," Mal recite causing the guard to go into a trance-like state.

"Woow," Jay said in fake astonishment.

"I got chills," Carlos said, sniggering.

"Okay just shh, prick the finger, prick it deep., send my enemy off to sleep," Mal finished, the guard stood up and walked over to the spinning wheel, pricking his finger and falling asleep.

"You were saying," Mal said smugly, she tried to open the door but realized it was locked.

"Stand back," Jay said, he could do this easy, kick the door down no problem.

"Make it easy make it quick, open up without a kick," The doors flung open just as Jay leapt into the air.

"Come on," Mal said laughing stepping over Jay Evie in tow.

They quietly walked past the guard being careful not to wake him, when they past him they ran towards the staircase reading the directions to help them find the wand.

"This way," Evie said as they headed down a corridor.

When they reached the main part of the corridor, they were greeted with a horrifying sight.

"Mommy," Evie said as she stared at the statue of her mother.

"Killer," Jay said under his breathe upon seeing his father.

"I'll never forget mothers day again," Carlos said wanting to be anywhere but here.

Mal just stared at the statue of her mother, how could something that is not alive be so terrifying.

"Well the wands not here, so let's look somewhere else," Jay said quickly walking out of the room the others following him.

"What do I do mom, is this the right way to go about it," Mal said, she felt silly for talking to a mannequin of her mom.

"Mal come on," Evie said as she ran back to get her friend, Mal turned to look at her then back to her mother.

"Ahahahahahahahaa!" Cried Maleficent statue.

Mal jumped back in shock as her mother walked towards her or rather a mannequin, she wasn't sure.

"Mo..mom," Mal said, stepping forward slightly.

"What have I said about stuttering?" Maleficent.

"Tha..that it is not very becoming of a villain and shows weak...weakness," Mal said, reciting her mother's words drilled into her head. "What are you doing here? I mean are you here? How? Not that I'm not glad to see you but," Mal rambled.

"Oh, shut up child, you will get the fairy godmothers wand and stop with this nonsense, it's the right, wrong thing to do right for us and wrong for them, you do you want to see me again Mal?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course, I do," Mal said.

"Then you must get the wand, or we will never see each other again, you will be a pitiful existence a disappointment," Maleficent said walking closer to Mal. "Don't be the weakness that is your father you are half fairy and will honour it do you understand?" Maleficent asked.

Mal nodded to scared to speak.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Maleficent shout grabbing Mals arm tight.

"Ye..yes mother," Mal answered trying not to show her fear.

Hearing Mal stutter made Maleficent eyes glow green, in return Mals eyes glowed green but the intensity of Maleficent eyes was too much for Mal and she looked away.

"Mal I found the wand," Evie said, as she came into the room.

Mal turned to look at her and then back at her mother finding that she was once again a mannequin, Mal stepped back confused did I just imagine all that? She thought.

"Mal, you okay?" Evie asked, walking towards her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, come on you said you found the wand," Mal said, after a breath. Evie nodded and lead the way, she knew Mal was lying but she decided she would ask her about it later, right now they had a wand to steal.

Evie led Mal to a room with an opening in the floor, Carlos and Jay were looking down it, at their prize. The wand.

"Woohoo, come on guys," Jay said as he ran down to get it, the others followed him.

They had done it they had been here for a day and they had already apprehended, their parents are going to be so proud of them for once they all thought.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Evie said, in awe of its detail.

"Well what are we waiting for," Jay said as he slid under the bar and reached out to grab the wand that was surrounded by a pale blue light.

"Jay don't, Jay wait," Mal said, but it fell on silent ears, Jay reached to grab it causing a loud alarm to go off, the four covered their ears.

"Well done Jay," Carlos said annoyed.

"Does it have to be so loud," Jay said trying to block out the noise.

"At least you don't have sensitive hearing," Mal said, she felt like her eardrums would explode any minute.

"Come on we have to go this is loud enough to wake anyone under a sleeping spell," Evie said, the four ran through the corridor as quickly as they could.

Upon reaching the exit, they found the security guard wasn't there, thankful they hadn't run into him they quickly headed towards the door.

"Hello," said Carlos who picked up the ringing phone. "Oh yeah, false alarm," Carlos said, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. "It was a problem in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit, yeah sure say hi to the missus,"

"Carlos hurry up," Mal said, wondering what was taking him so long.

"You're welcome," Carlos commented sarcastically.

"Great job Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow," Said Mal. She hated school. They all did.

"Well sorry, didn't think they would have such high security with everyone being all goody goody," Jay said as they ran back to the school.

"Stop arguing, it's fine we can think of a new plan tomorrow now let's go to bed before anyone catches us out, not that I care but let's pretend we are trying to redeem ourselves," Evie said as they headed back inside the school.

They reached the boys' room first, bidding goodnight Evie and Mal headed back towards theirs.

"Right spill," Evie said once she and Mal were ready for bed.

"What'd ya mean E?" Mal asked.

"You stayed in that room of Evil villains and when I came to get you, you looked like you just got threatened by your mom," Evie replied.

"How could that happen, the... they're mannequins, right?" Mal asked more to herself than to Evie.

"I know you're lying Mal," Evie said, walking over to Mals bed and sitting beside her. "You can tell me anything you know,"

"When you guys left, I was questioning whether we should steal the wand or not, I mean we are away from our parents...I don't know if we are safe from the but safer than back home if we can even call it that, I must have said it out loud cos the next thing I know my mom's mannequin...has come to li..life and it's like it was really her E, not just a copy or my imagination it was like she was really their and she got mad when I stuttered an..a..and she said I would be a disa...disappointment if I failed and we failed tonight E does this mean we don't succeed at all cos what if they manage to get off the isle without our help and..and then mo...mother, mother would be..would be, I don't want to be the weakness that is my father," Mal rambled she didn't know she was crying until Evie wiped away her tears.

"Listen to me we will succeed, we will get everyone off of the isle, and all of our parents will be proud of us that includes your mother being proud of you," Evie comforted. "And you are not weak Mal and you never will be you are the bravest person I know,"

"Thanks, E, I love you, you know that right," Mal said as she hugged her best friend. Sister.

"I know and I love you too," Evie said, returning the hug.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, new place you know, please don't tell the others about you know," Mal said as she Evie got under the covers.

"I promise I won't, how are your ears and head feeling?" Evie asked, remembering the alarm and Mals fairy ears.

"My head hurts a bit, but I guess that's to be expected and my ears are fine now," Mal replied thankful somebody cared.

"I'm sure sleep will fix that, we have to be up early tomorrow, first day of school yey," Evie said with mock joy.

"Don't remind me," Mal said, causing her and Evie to laugh softly. "Night E,"

"Night Mal," Evie replied.

* * *

 **Well there you have it another chapter hope you enjoyed it...oh yeah I have also broken up which means I have like 2 months off..hopefully I can get a part-time job as I need something to do.**

 **reviews appreciated as always xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, another chapter for you guys I was stumped on what to write for this chapter so I hope it is not all over the place.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Evie woke with a start breathing heavily she sat up the light seeping through the curtains hitting her face softly, thankful her nightmare didn't wake Mal up Evie slowly got out of bed, to get ready for the day.

After showering, and picking out an outfit, Evie decided to wake Mal up.

"Mal, sweetie it's morning," Evie said, softly, placing a strand of hair behind Mals ear.

Mal stayed motionless being the deep sleeper that she was.

"Mal, honey you need to wake up its morning," Evie tried again rubbing her friends' arm in an attempt to rouse her.

"Let me sleep," Mal grumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Mal, we've got classes today," Evie said reminding her friend that they were a compulsory thing here.

"I don't wanna go learn with a bunch of prissy princesses' and wannabe charming's," Mal said from under the covers.

"Neither do I, but we have to keep up appearances until we can get another plan in action to get the wand," Evie said, at this Mal peeked out from under the covers.

"You know you look beautiful without makeup, right?" Mal said as she sat up a little.

Evie smiled, Mal was the only one Evie felt comfortable not wearing make-up around if her mother knew there would be hell to pay. Always wear makeup no matter what, it does not matter who you are meeting or where you are, always wear it. Evie shook her head ridding her mind of her mother's thoughts as she went to go finish getting ready.

Half an hour later they were in the boy's dorm, they were not quite sure about what they were supposed to do.

"Soo, what now?" Carlos asked as he sat on his bed.

"I dunno," Mal said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't remember where half the places are that the dwarf son showed us,"

"You mean Doug," Evie said somewhat chirpy, causing the others to look at her strangely. "What? Is it so bad to remember someone's name?" Evie said.

"No, just yesterday you kept sneaking glances at him when he was showing us around," Mal said.

"And whenever he turned to look at you, you avoided eye contact and I believe blushed a little at one point," Jay said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Evie said trying to hide the fact she thought Doug looked cute, he seemed like a nice person but as her mother said, find yourself a prince with a castle that has a mother in law wing and lots and lots of mirrors.

"Sure," Carlos said, not convinced jumping slightly when he heard a knock at the door.

Jay headed over to the door and opened it revealing Ben, Audrey and Lonnie.

"Hey I wondered if you guys wanted to join us for breakfast," Ben said, slightly nervous he didn't know why although he was finding it hard not to look at the green-eyed purplette.

"You guys eat in the morning too," Mal said, how much food did they have here she knew they had more food than on the Isle, but not this much.

"Yeah, it's one of the most important meals of the day, didn't you ever...oh I'm sorry," Lonnie said as she saw the looks on their faces.

"It's fine, sure we will join you for breakfast," Said Mal, with that they headed to the dining hall Evie following behind slowly.

"So are you looking forward to your first day of school here at Auradon Prep?" Ben asked as they ate breakfast.

"Sure I am, nothing like improving one's knowledge," Mal said sarcastically, Lonnie and Jane smiled unsurely at Mals tone.

"Don't mind her Mals not what you call a morning person," Evie said. Jane and Lonnie nodded in understanding.

"What is this it tastes amazing?" Asked Jay as he ate some streaky deliciousness.

"That is bacon," Doug informed, agreeing that bacon is indeed amazing.

After breakfast, Ben walked the VK's to their first class.

"So your first class is remedial goodness," Ben said as he lead the four to their class Audrey in tow.

"We hope you learn how to be good here, pay attention okay," Audrey said in a sickly-sweet princess tone as Mal liked to call it, it took all of her inner strength not to pull her hair out right there and then.

"Audrey," Ben whispered annoyed that she was being so rude.

"You want this to work out right, they need to understand to be good Benny Boo," Audrey said, as she practically stuck her nose in the air. Okay maybe they were exaggerating that fact in their minds but you get the idea.

"Here you go, Fairy Godmother will take you to your next classes have a good day and I will see you at lunch," Ben said as he left them standing in the doorway.

"Do we go in or..?" Carlos asked when Jay just walked straight into the room.

"Jay, we don't know if we are allowed to just waltz in here," Carlos said as he timidly followed Mal in who decided to follow Jay in suit.

"Then why did you walk in?" Evie said as she sat next to Mal who found a table for them.

"I uh...fine but still you know what happened on the Isle with some teachers, they hated it when we just waltzed in," Carlos said as he sat next to Jay who chose a table across from Mal and Evie after looking at the desk in front to see if anything was worth taking. There was not.

"Good you're all here," Said a chirpy voice that broke the four out of their thoughts. "Morning all as you may remember I'm Fairy Godmother,"

"Today for your first lesson we will be looking at what you know on making good choices," Fairy Godmother said as she started to write on the chalkboard.

The four sat in their seats already bored, when FG was done she handed the four books, paper and stationery.

"Right shall we begin?" Fairy Godmother said more than asked. "You see a nice item at a store do you, A) Take it B) Break it or C) buy the item?"

"You take it," Jay said, folding his arms.

"I am afraid that is the wrong answer, could you think of what else it may be?" Fairy Godmother said.

"C you buy the item," Mal said rolling her eyes.

"That is correct Mal, well done," Fair godmother said, Mal smiled awkwardly in return.

After a while of answering questions and getting them right Mal got bored so she started to draw, she enjoyed drawing even though Maleficent hated it she said it was a weak human thing and offered nothing to anyone, Mal remembered when she was about five and drew a picture of her and her mother as a present for her, it got ripped up in her face and thrown away Mal remembered crying and picking up the pieces of paper trying to tape it together.

"Mal," Fairy Godmother called, pulling her out of her thoughts as she finished the shading on her drawing. The magic wand.

"We haven't heard from you in a while," Fairy Godmother said gesturing towards the question. You find a crying baby, do you A) Curse it, B) Lock it in a tower, C) Carve out its heart or D) give it a bottle.

Mal saw Evie out her hand up slowly only to put it back down again with an unsure expression on her face, Mal wished she would trust her brains she was smart no matter what her mother said.

"C give it a bottle," Mal said, getting the answer right.

"You are on fire girl," Carlos said, shocked that Mal knew all this.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal said, whispering under her breath pick the one that didn't happen to you or anyone else on the Isle.

"Oh, that makes sense," Evie said understanding now why they didn't get some of the answers they had nothing to go on.

"You find a vile of poison, do you A) Put it in the king's wine, B) Paint it on an apple or C) Hand it into the proper authorities?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Evie glance over at Mal smiling slightly, when the infamous poisoned apple was subtly mentioned, raising her hand unsure of the answer while Jay and Carlos were fighting over whose hand should be up.

"Jay," Fairy Godmother said.

"C, you turn it into the proper authorities," Jay said, giving off his signature smile when he got the answer right.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos said annoyed that his chance was ruined by Jay.

"Well you didn't boo hoo," Jay said, a second later they began wrestling Evie and Mal just ignored it this was normal for those two so it didn't bother them and they never hurt each other, brotherly fighting.

"Boys, BOYS," Fairy Godmother said raising her voice to get their attention. "Perhaps, you could take this energy and put it on the tourney field," Fairy Godmother suggested.

"Tourney?" Carlos asked intrigued.

* * *

Carlos and Jay were on the Tourney field it was first break and FG had taken them to practice after they had something to eat. Neither knowing what to do, they were told to put on some gear, Jay in blue and Carlos in yellow.

"Hey, you lost boy get out of the kill zone," The coach yelled out, causing Carlos to question whether this was a good idea or not.

After finding some bearings the game started seeing people avoid the shots fired, Carlos tried runaway, while Jay took notice of the ball being passed around both teams trying to get it in the other's goal finding his chance Jay apprehended the ball and ran towards the goal shoving anyone out of his way, and soon he scored proud of himself he did a few flip tricks only to find when he stood back up everyone was staring at him weirdly. Well, some of the girls were cheering.

Walking over to the coach he waited to see if he was in trouble.

"What do you call that?" Coach asked, Jay, looked around and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes giving him a glare while Ben gave him an unsure look.

"I call that raw talent, come by later and I'll give you the rulebook," Coach said. "You ever thought of band?" Coach said, trying to let Carlos down lightly.

"I'll work with him coach, don't worry," Ben said, coach nodded in agreement.

After break, the four didn't have a lesson together so they went their separate ways and followed the person who was in their class.

Mal was in Lonnie's class, history of Auradon which Mal was dreading, Carlos was in Bens class, virtues and values, Jay was in Janes class mathematics and finally Evie who was in Doug's class chemistry.

"So did you go to school on the Isle?" Doug asked as they walked to class.

"I was castle schooled for ten years even though it was more like thirteen because mother decided to teach me how to sew at three, then when I turned sixteen I was allowed to go to attend Dragon Hall," Evie said.

"What was it like being castle schooled?" Doug asked.

"Okay I guess, kinda lonely," Evie said as they reached their class, wondering why on earth was she telling him this.

"So what class is this?" Evie asked, looking at weird tubes made out of glass.

"Chemistry, you'll like it," Doug said as they found a seat.

The teacher walked in and introduced himself to Evie. Mr Deley.

Evie was finding the class rather interesting but she saw a cute blonde haired boy sitting in the row in front of her and stared at him dreamily.

"Doug, who is that over there?" Evie whispered pointing to the blue haired boy, hoping he was a prince, hoping she would please mother. "Any chance he is in line for a throne?"

"Chad, Cinderellas son not a lot of there," Doug said, hoping Evie would not go for him, he did not want her heart to be broken Chad was known for playing with girls hearts.

"So he is a prince," Evie whispered softly.

"Evie," Mr Deley said, noticing that she was staring off into the distance, well more at Chad the teen heartthrobs he thought. "Maybe this is all review for you but what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Um not very much its an atom, right?" Evie said, smiling when she saw Chad laugh at her comment.

Mr Deley gestured for her to come up front and write the answer, discreetly Evie took out her magic mirror, she was unsure of the answer mother said princess's do not need brains they just need to cook and clean, and she assumed if her magic mirror could find things it could 'find' her the answer to the question at hand.

"How do I find the atomic weight of silver? That's 106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 which gives us 107.9 amu," Evie said, Mr Deley stood there unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have underestimated..." Mr Deley said.

"A villain, don't make it again," Evie said throwing the chalk back to him, as she walked by Chad passed her a note asking her to meet him under the bleachers at lunch smiling she nodded her head yes.

* * *

Evie walked to the bleachers picking up her speed when she saw Chad there.

"Hey," Evie said flirtatiously.

"Hey," Chad flirted back.

"So how many rooms are in your castle?" Evie asked dreamily.

"Oh too many, is anyone as pretty where you're from?" Chad asked, smiling sweetly.

"I like to think that I am the fairest of them all," Evie said, trying not to gush that he thought she looked pretty.

"All the nerds are gonna love you," Chad said as he looked off into the distance, so handsomely thought Evie.

"Oh I'm not that smart," Evie said, Chad didn't believe her though. "No really, I used this my magic mirror," Evie said taking it out. Chad stared in wonder.

"You can ask it anything," Evie said.

"Where's my cell phone?" Chad asked snatching it out of Evie's hand.

"It won't work for you silly," Evie said, Chad nodded his head not to bummed his dad would just get him another one. Again.

"Prince Charming," Evie said.

"Yeah," Chad said, turning towards her more.

"Cinderella," Evie said.

"Yeah," Chad said now facing her.

"Fairy Godmother, she has her wand in the museum right does she always leave it there?" Evie asked as Chad grabbed her hands, leaning in.

"I would love to talk but I am just swamped, unless," Chad said, glad to have got to the point of this meeting glad to have been able to pull away before they actually kissed.

"Unless?" Evie asked looking into his dreamy eyes.

"Unless you do my homework along with yours then maybe we could hang out sometime," Chad lied.

"Okay yeah," Evie said as she took Chad's bag before he left.

"I do have an interest in FGs wand, maybe we could sit together at lunch and discuss it's attributed?" Doug asked, he saw what Chad had done and he really hoped he could find a way to tell Evie that he was only playing with her.

"Are you stalking me?" Evie said, even though she was glad he was here she didn't know why though.

"Yes, and asking you out?" Doug asked hopeful, Evie smiled at him and walked off back to her dorm to put away her bags before lunch.

* * *

 **There it is, hope you liked it. reviews always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello it's been a while but i'm back, a lot of shit has been going on lately so I haven't really had much motivation for anything, but i'm back hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"So good," Jay said as he ate his cheeseburger, Evie rolled her eyes at him as she sat picking at her salad. "You should get one Eve it's great, here you can try some of mine if you want,"

"No, it's okay thanks, I'm not that hungry," Evie said, as she moved a piece of lettuce across her plate.

"E you are rarely ever hungry, your mother won't find out if you break her ridiculous diet and we won't tell her," Mal said as she sat down next to her friend.

"And we'll beat up anyone who does," Jay said, causing Eve to smile slightly.

"I'll see you guys later," Evie said leaving before any of them could answer.

"Where's Evie off to?" Asked Lonnie as she sat at the table.

"Getting something from our room," Mal lied, well it could be true she didn't know where her friend was off to for sure.

"How are you finding classes so far?" Asked Doug as he tucked into some fries.

"Okay I guess," Mal said, while Jay just shrugged.

Lunch passed by in light conversation the VK's chipping in every once in a while, after the bell went Mal went off with Doug to grammar, Jay with Lonnie to Biology and Carlos with Jane for safety rules for the internet.

Ben went collect Evie for class they had home economics and he didn't want her getting lost, when he reached her dorm room, he knocked waiting a few moments before calling out.

"Hey Evie you in there? Class is starting," Ben said knocking again opening the door he looked inside finding that she was not in her dorm like Mal said, hoping that they were not up to trouble he decided to look for Evie he didn't want her getting lost if she wasn't already and or wined in herself in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile Evie was in a quiet corner in the library, remembering the tour Doug took them on the other day she wasn't sure if they were paying any attention but she was certain they wouldn't remember where the library was, they only used the one at their old school once.

Not many people knew but Evie loved to read her mother didn't believe in a princess who read so she had kept it a secret her mother let her read spells and potion books but even then, she still got reprimanded for it. Evie had found a book called The Immortal Rules so far, she was enjoying it.

Ben had checked Evie and Mal's dorm as well as Jay and Carlos's walking to the main entrance before going back to the dining hall to see I she backtracked. While thinking of where else to look Ben started to walk finding himself outside the library not sure whether either of the four were interested in reading deciding to give it a shot Ben walked into the library saying a quick hello to the librarian at the desk.

Walking father into the library Ben started to think she wasn't there until he saw a familiar blue haired girl sitting on an arm chair in the farthest corner in the library barely anyone went back this far all the 'interesting' books were at the front.

"Hey Evie," Ben said as he approached, startling the bluenette. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump,".

"Its alright what are you doing here shouldn't you be in class by now?" Evie asked not looking up from her book.

"I could say the same to you, why did you leave lunch so quickly?" Ben asked as he sat in the chair next to Evie.

"No reason, I'm a villain if you have forgotten that already," Evie said still not looking away from her book.

Ben was taken aback at how cynical Evie was being letting silence sit with them for a moment Ben collected his thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be like that," Evie said quietly Ben turned towards her seeing that she was still reading her book.

"It's alright, why did you leave lunch so quick?" Ben asked.

"No reason just needed a moment," Evie said looking away from her book to face Ben.

"I understand, we should get going to class," Ben said.

"You can go, I'll just stay here," Evie said.

"You can't," Ben said.

"Fine," Evie said, standing up placing the book on the chair she was sat on.

"Wait, do you want to check out the book?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"You can check books out at the front desk so you can read them in your dorm, not many people check books out they either buy their own or read them here especially if it's for revision unless you are Doug then he has all the revision books," Ben said, picking up the book and leading Evie to the front desk.

"Hello Ben what can I do for you?" The librarian asked.

"Hello Mavis Evie here would like to check this book out if that's alright?" Ben asked handing the book over to her.

"Of course, do you have your library card with you?" Mavis asked.

"Umm what's that?" Evie asked feeling stupid.

"It's what you use to check books out, so the book or books you take out will get put on the computer under your name so we know who has what and when it is due to come back after you have returned it you can either renew it or take another one," Ben informed.

"On the isle people just took the books not that many people went into the library," Evie said absent mindedly as she searched her bag for the cad needed. "Is this it?"

"Yep, now all I need to do is scan your card, and the book and stamp down when it needs to be returned," Mavis said as she proceeded with the task.

"Thank you," Evie said as she placed the book in her bag.

"You're welcome Miss Evie, you two have good day," Mavis said.

"You too Mavis," Ben said as they left.

"Is home ec really a necessary class to attend?" Evie asked.

"I am afraid so unless you have permission from FG you have to attend all your classes," Ben informed, Evie nodded her head as they walked down ling corridors.

"I wasn't hungry," Evie said after a short silence.

"Mmm?" Ben asked.

"Why I walked out on lunch I wasn't hungry and the others thought it was my mother's stupid diet, it's not don't worry," Evie said talking so fast Ben almost missed what she said.

"Wait, what?" Ben said, stopping Evie and turning her to face him.

"On the isle my mother wanted me to lose weight pretty much all the time so she always found some diet to put me on, if she didn't approve of my weight it would get worse same for if I ate something I shouldn't have," Evie said.

"You know she won't find out here she can't get you no one on the isle can," Ben reassured Evie nodded her head.

"It's just when that's been drilled into your head since you were a kid, and growing used to the everlasting hunger food was scarce on the isle as it is the adjustment to all the food and...she starved me for three months once I don't want to get used to all the food just incase," Evie said a tear rolling down her face. "Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know but it's okay, your mother will never find out I'll help you everyone here can help you and the others adjust to it, you don't have to eat a lot just a little alright," Ben said giving Evie a hug.

"Let's get to class I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," Evie said.

"It's fine, you left lunch early to get something from your room and got lost, and I went to look for you," Ben said, Evie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

After the school day Ben, Lonnie, Audrey Jane, Doug, Carlos, Mal, Jay were sat outside under a tree Evie had gone to do something she wouldn't tell them what but agreed to meet them after she had finished.

"Wonder what Evie needed to do?" Jane wondered out loud.

"Nothing evil I hope," Audrey said, getting a look from the others. "What? They are rom the isle so something evil is bound to happen soon,"

"Oh yes and you wouldn't last a day there prissy," Mal said, gaining snicker from Jay.

Meanwhile Evie had been in search of Chad she had completed his homework it wasn't hard when you had a magic mirror telling you the answers so she got it done pretty quick, seeing him sat on the top of the bleachers with some other people she approached.

"Hey Chad," Evie flirted as she sat down next to him.

"Umm hey, what do you want?" Chad answered rudely.

Evie was a bit taken back by his tone but ignored it and smiled flirtatiously back at him.

"I finished your homework perhaps we could hang out now, get to know each other," Evie said as she gave Chad his bag back.

"Mmm well kind of busy right now and I just didn't want to do my homework and seeing as you had your mirror figured you could do it and get me some good grades," Chad said, smiling smugly.

"Oh, so you don't want to hang out then, I can do other things cook, clean, sew," Listed Evie.

"Yeah, no thanks I'll get you if I need anything," chad said turning back to his friends. "What are you still doing here go," Chad said making a shoo motion towards her.

"Okay sorry bye," Evie said and with that she left.

Walking through the grounds Evie pondered on what had just happened, mother will be so disappointed Evie thought as she spotted her friends under a tree.

"Hey E, where'd you go?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, nowhere just walking," Evie lied as she sat beside Mal.

"So, what do you guys usually do to pass the time?" Lonnie asked.

"Scare people, rob stalls," Mal listed.

"What," Jane said shocked.

"There wasn't much else to do and scaring people is what our parents expect of us like how yours expect you to be all good," Mal said.

"You...you're not gonna do that, here are you?" Jane asked slightly scared.

"Try not to old habits die hard and compared to what is scary on the isle it will be absolutely terrifying here," Mal said placing a hand on her heart.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked wanting to know more.

"Scar," Evie said. "You don't go into the forest alone that's asking for death,"

"Did you guys ever go in there," Audrey asked intrigued by the conversation.

"A few times but we were all together never bumped into scar thank goodness," Jay said picking at the grass.

"What do you guys do?" Evie asked.

"Go shopping, see a movie, homework," Doug listed.

"Play games," Jane added.

"What kind of games?" Carlos asked.

"Board games like monopoly, scrabble..."

"Poker, never have I ever," Audrey said getting a look of shock from the VK's. "We aren't angels my lovelies,".

"I am shocked that you would divulge in such things prissy," Mal said, earning herself a wink from Audrey which made her blush, thankful nobody else seemed to notice.

"I think we should have a sleepover this weekend," Lonnie said laying down on the grass.

"Excellent idea we should have it in our dorm I'll start preparing it now," Audrey said excited. "You guys cool to come?" Audrey asked.

"Sure," Ben said, looking forward to doing something fun this weekend.

"Yup," Doug answered, while Jane nodded.

"You guys want to come?" Audrey asked towards he VK's.

"Us, yeah that would be great," Mal said unsure on why she agreed.

"Will Chad be there?" Evie asked, getting a confused look from Mal.

"Evie I'm just going to tell you this straight, Chad's a player, he will tug on your heart strings and use you," Lonnie said placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"But I did his homework for him," Evie said.

"Exactly and I bet he wasn't grateful for it," Doug said, causing Evie to look down when she realised they were right.

"But I told him I can cook, clean..." Evie said.

"So can I and he still hung me out to dry," Lonnie said.

 _"Mother will be so disappointed_ _,"_ Evie thought.

"Can we do something I'm bored," Mal said.

"Well we have an hour and a half till dinner so we could head into town," Jane suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lonnie said.

They all got up and headed to Fairy Godmothers office to let her know they will be off school grounds for a while.

"Hey Audrey," Ben said, getting her to fall to the back to talk.

"Yes Benny Boo," Audrey said, walking beside him.

"Not that I'm mad, I'm really proud actually but what made you decide to be nice to the VKs yesterday and this morning you hated them," Ben said.

"While in class I realised that this must be one of the first times they actually feel safe especially Mal the stories my Grammy tells me about her," Audrey said shuddering at the thought.

"I love you," Ben said, kissing Audrey on the lips.

"Love you too, Benny Boo," Audrey said.

"Hey mom, is it cool if we go to town before dinner?" Jane asked as she entered her mother's office.

"Sure, Jane who is with you?" FG asked to check them out of school. "Oh, its lovely to see you getting all settled in," She added upon seeing the VK's who smiled at her.

"Thanks mom," jane said when she was done.

The group headed into town getting mini tour of some shops and good places to hang out and the best places to eat.

"Everything's so nice," Evie said.

"I know it smells so much better," Mal agreed starting t wonder whether to go ahead with their parent's plan, they were safe here right?

After an hour of exploring the group headed back to the school for dinner, today it was spaghetti bolognaise.

"The food here is so good," Mal said as she stuffed her face with food.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts will be happy you think that," Ben said.

"What's this on the bread rolls?" Asked Evie as she bit into one.

"That's garlic bread, there is also cheesy garlic bread," Doug said as he passed her some, Evie tried some it tasted delicious.

A few minutes into eating had Evie rushing out the dining hall.

"Where's she off to? Is she okay?" Asked a concerned Lonnie standing up.

"I... I'm not sure you guys stay here Lonnie help me find her so we don't get lost?" Mal asked, Lonnie nodded and they both rushed out the dining hall in hopes of catching Evie.

Catching a familiar shade of blue hair turning a corner down the far end of the corridor Mal and Lonnie rushed after her.

"E, wait up," Mal said as she rushed to follow her.

"She headed into the toilets, she looked like she was about to throw up Mal," Lonnie said concerned and rushing into the room.

"E," Mal called out answered by retching.

"Evie," Lonnie called out locating the stall she was in. "Oh my, Evie hey it's alright Mal and I have got yo," Lonnie soothed as she held Evies blue hair back.

"Was it the food? I know you have a sensitive stomach," Mal asked concerned.

"Do you know if you have any allergies?" Lonnie asked getting a shrug from Mal who was nervously biting her nails.

"Well although this is a fast-acting reaction if it is the result of an allergy it may explain why Evie is throwing up, that or she has a stomach virus," Lonnie informed. "We can talk to FG later and arrange for you guys to have a checkup, make sure you are in good health and what allergies you may have,"

"Okay, thanks," Mal said taking a breath. "You okay now E?" Mal asked after Evie's vomiting had ceased.

"I..I...feel real hot and sweaty and tired," Evie answered.

"I'm sure come on let Mal and I helped you up to your room, you can take a shower and get some sleep," Lonnie said as she helped Evie to stand up.

Lonnie and Mal helped Evie to her room it wasn't long till she was showered and ready for bed.

"Thanks for all this," Evie said tiredly as Mal tucked her in.

"No problem you just get better okay E," Mal said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Here it's good to keep hydrated when you feel ill don't drink too much to quickly though feel better," Lonnie said before leaving, she decided she would talk to Ben and FG to see how they should go about getting them a health checkup.

* * *

 **There you go hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to have Audrey start to like the VK's Chad obviously still a jerk...for now at least.**

 **Will Evie be okay?**

 **Reviews welcome and** **appreciated** **. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**a new chapter yaaa hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Hospitals smelt weird thought the VK's as they sat waiting to be seen by a doctor, after Evie was sick the other day Fairy Godmother decided to take them to for a health check sooner rather than later.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Asked Jay as he sat slumped in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Shouldn't be much longer Jay, depends how long it takes to see everyone else," Fairy Godmother said.

Five minutes later a man came towards them, he had brown hair, glasses and carried a clipboard.

"Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos," The man said. "We are ready to see you, if you would like to follow me,"

"Come on," Fairy Godmother said as she looked towards them, the four reluctantly got up and followed FG and the man.

"My name is Elliott, and I will be over seeing your health check," Elliott said as he walked into a room with a bed and several chairs. "So, first off how are we all doing today?"

He was met with silence before FG spoke.

"We are all doing great thank you," Fairy Godmother said before giving the VK's a look.

"It's alright," Elliott said catching FG's look towards the VK's. "They are probably nervous, scared and unsure of the situation," Elliott said, Fairy Godmother nodding in agreement.

"We are not scared, do you even know where we're from," Mal said.

"Ahh they speak, anyway to start off with we will check your blood pressure," Elliott said as he got the equipment needed.

"That felt weird," Mal said after hers was taken.

"I know," Carlos agreed.

Elliott jotted the information down on each of their papers.

"Now who wants their blood drawn first?" Elliott asked.

"Why do you need our blood?" Carlos asked, slightly scared.

"Well we can check of you have any illness's," Elliott said.

"We are not ill," Jay said.

"Don't be a wuss Jay," Mal said as she stepped forward.

After that was done Elliott sent the blood off to the lab to be tested, the results would come back in forty-eight hours.

"Why does it take so long?" Evie asked.

"Well there a number of diseases that can be tested through blood and some magical beings have different blood to someone who isn't so we have to look more carefully," Elliott said.

"Can't you just use magic to test it?" Mal asked.

"We could but magic can alter the results, so best not to risk it," Elliott said. "Right let's see how tall you guys are and how much you weigh, then we can go on to the allergy test,"

"Great," Evie said under her breath.

"Such a shorty," Jay said after Carlos was measured.

"Shut up Jay," Carlos said.

"You alright E?" Mal asked after Evie sat next to her after she was weighed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Evie said as she smiled lightly.

"Just the weighing and all," Mal said.

"Oh that, yea I don't know how much I weigh mother never actually told me how much I weighed she just said I was fat and needed to lose weight," Evie whispered.

"Well so far, all of you have a healthy blood pressure, height you all know and weight you all need to put more weight on, but coming from where food is scarce, I am not surprised but Evie you are nearing being dangerously underweight," Elliott said.

"What does that mean?" Mal asked worried.

"It means if she was to lose to anymore weight, I would have to hospitalise her until her weight was healthy enough to be released," Elliott informed.

"Oh," Mal said looking down.

"Milkshakes will be a good way to put more weight on I recommend Pediasure all of you can take this to get your weight up," Elliott said, Fairy Godmother nodded making a mental note to make sure the VK's ate enough and to get them some Pediasure.

"Now onto the allergy testing, let me know if you start feeling ill and struggle to breath during this," Elliott said the VK's nodded as words were written on their arms and small amounts of the matching products were put underneath.

"How long does this take?" Jay asked, already bored.

"Depends everyone reacts differently to allergies depending on how bad they are you can be allergic to nuts but only get hives while another can go into an antiphallic shock," Elliott said.

"What's that?" Mal asked as she itched her arm.

"An extreme allergic reaction where your throat swells up and you find it hard to breathe in such a case you would be administered an epi-pen to help calm the symptoms, you would need to call an ambulance as well you can die from having one," Elliott said. "Your arm okay?"

"Just really itchy," Mal said as she itched her neck, Elliott stepped forward to have a closer look.

"Ah it appears you are allergic to fish, do you feel okay otherwise?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah," Mal said. "What is happening?"

"You are getting hives here take this it's an antihistamine it will help alleviate the reaction," Elliott said as he gave her the medicine.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Evie said, gladly accepting the bowl handed to her.

"The results are showing you are allergic to milk and eggs," Elliot said and I can see some hives appearing, I'm going to give you the same medicine as I gave Mal and something to settle your stomach,"

"Did you know you had allergies?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"No, food was scarce on the isle so we didn't get to eat different types of food, for example milk had gone off by the time it got here and eggs were thrown at people," Carlos said.

"Oh, I...I'm," Fairy godmother started.

"Sorry yeah sure," Mal said.

"Your hives seem to be getting better, do you both feel okay?" Elliott asked Mal and Evie.

"Yeah fine," Mal said.

"Yeah," Evie said.

"Alrighty then, I am happy to let you go I will call you all back when your blood results are in," Elliott said.

"Thank you," Fairy Godmother said.

"Goodbye have a nice day," Elliott said, Fairy Godmother returning the sentiment while the VK's just waved awkwardly.

"You four can have the rest of the day off I am sure you must be exhausted, it will be lunch by the time we get back so you can just go straight to the dining hall," Fairy Godmother said as they walked to the limo.

* * *

When they arrived at school Lonnie and Ben were waiting for them in the foyer.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Lonnie asked.

"Not too bad I guess," Jay said.

"Did you find out why Evie was sick the other day?" Ben asked.

"Yeah she has a milk and egg allergy," Carlos said.

"And Mal had a fish allergy they both got these hives," Jay said.

"They're horrible and itchy, at least I didn't throw up, you alright now E?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Evie said, she wasn't lying she did feel loads better than before but she felt like she could sleep for one hundred years.

"Come on let's get you all some lunch," Ben said and they made their way to the lunch hall.

"So, what you going to eat?" Ben whispered to Evie.

"Think I will just have a glass of water," Evie said.

"You need to eat Evie, not a lot just a little," Ben said.

"But I am not hungry, would you eat if you were hungry?" Evie asked.

"No, but..." Ben said.

"Then nothing," Evie said as she walked away with her glass of water.

"You not eating anything?" Jay asked Evie.

"Not hungry," Evie said as she sipped her water.

"E," Mal said.

"M," Evie said.

"You need to eat I don't care if you're not hungry before we came here you barley ate because of your mother, when we get here you don't eat anything I know we have not been here long but Evie..." Mal pleaded.

"Do I have to use your full name that you are unworthy of to get you to shut up," Evie said as she tipped the glass of water over her. "And I ate when we first got here,"

"Evie," Carlos said as he handed Mal some paper towels.

"Mal...I I'm sorry," Evie said.

"And I'm sorry for caring about you," Mal said as she left the room.

"I'll go after her you stay with Evie," Jay said as he went to find his purple haired friend.

Meanwhile Mal was walking though the corridor when she saw Jane walk into the toilets, now's my chance she thought as she followed her in.

"Hey," Mal said, innocently as if she had not just plotted something.

"Oh, hey Mal, how'd it go at the doctors?" Jane asked.

"Okay I am allergic to fish, but anyway how's you?" Mal said.

"Okay I guess wish my was different, like yours or something your hair is so cool," Jane said.

"I think I can help with that," Mal said as she got out her spell book.

"Beware forsware replace the old with brand new hair," Mal chanted.

"Wow, thanks can you do my nose?" Jane said smiling.

"I can't do really big...spells kinda new to all this magic stuff but I am sure your mom can," Mal said.

"I doubt she would do it," Jane said sadly.

"She helped Cinderella who is no even her own daughter," Mal said.

"I know," Jane said.

"You gotta ask her like this but mother you helped Cinderella don't you love me and add the eyes and the pleading like this, but mother please," Mal said.

"Okay I will try it, thanks," Jane said.

"Oh, when it happens, I want to be there," Mal said.

"You are most defiantly there, you not coming to lunch/" Jane said.

"Oh I'm going to get something to eat later," Mal said.

"Okay and thanks again," Jane said as she rushed out of the bathroom.

When Jane left Mals smile fell, she felt terrible for making Janes low self-esteem probably even more low instead of just helping her, she knew how it made Evie feel. Whatever it takes rang her mother's words.

Walking out of the toilets she headed back to her dorm, she would get some food off Jay later but she didn't want to be near Evie at the moment. Not long after she arrived a knock sounded at her door getting up, she walked over to open it.

"Hey," Mal said as she walked back over to her bed hearing the door shut.

"Got you some food," Jay said as he passed it to her.

"Thanks," Mal said as she tucked in.

"You and Evie gonna be okay?" Jay asked

"We were the last time, we all were," Mal said.

* * *

 **And there you have it hope you liked it reviews appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo an update, that is overdue.**

 **I hope you enjoy it xox**

* * *

Several weeks has passed since Evies outburst and everyone had seemed to leave her alone after that until Fairy Godmother called her into her office one morning.

"Good morning Evie, how are you doing?" Fairy Godmother greeted.

"Fine," Evie answered shortly. "You?"

"Very well thank you, now I called you in this morning to talk to you about your eating habits," Fairy Godmother said.

"What about them?" Evie asked confused.

"Well your weight is a concern I figured that having lived on the isle and only being here a short time that it would take a while for you all to get accustomed, but a few people have come to be concerned they tell me that you barely eat," Fairy Godmother said concerned.

"I don't know what you mean," Evie said.

"Evie I am saying that I think you may have an eating disorder," Fairy Godmother said softly.

"You think," Evie retorted back.

"I am not a doctor but I do know the signs," Fairy Godmother said, having remembered how her sister had struggled with it during her early twenties.

"I do not have an eating disorder," Evie said flatly.

"Okay, what did you have for breakfast?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Nothing, I don't eat breakfast," Evie said.

"Okay, how about yesterday what did you eat for lunch and tea?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I was not very hungry yesterday so I ate an apple," Evie replied.

It seemed the girl had an answer for everything, then Fairy Godmother had a thought.

"Evie, could you come back at half four please?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Sure," Evie said and then she left.

Fairy Godmother then messaged the others to tell her if Evie ate anything at lunch but to not force her to if she didn't.

"What did she want?" Lonnie asked, referring to Evie's morning meeting.

"Nothing," Evie said.

"Anyway, we have P.E so lets go," Lonnie said and they headed off.

To no ones surprise Evie ate nothing at lunch.

"What do you have next?" Doug asked Evie.

"Maths," Evie said as she sipped some water.

"Okay, so I'll meet you outside the library and we can walk to Chem together," Doug said to which Evie nodded and smiled.

"Hey guys, you know we never had that sleepover," Audrey said.

"No we didn't, well it's Friday so we could have it tonight make it a long weekend kinda thing?" Lonnie suggested.

"Great idea yes, did you get that guys be at mine and Lonnie's dorm at six bring snacks, movies, blankets and pillows," Audrey said.

Soon enough it was time for Evie to go and see FG again, why was she bothering her so much she never cared before about how much food she got or if she got any at all.

"Good afternoon Evie," Fairy Godmother said as Evie closed the door behind her.

"Aftern...oon," Evie said as she turned around. "What's all this?" she asked.

"I thought it would be nice to have some nibbles while we talked," Fairy Godmother said.

"O..kaay," Evie said as she sat across from FG.

"There's sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes, fruit and lemonade," Fairy Godmother said as she took a cupcake herself.

"I'm okay thanks, I had a big lunch," Evie said.

Fairy Godmother nodded in thought as she finished her cake and washing it down with some lemonade.

"Evie sweetheart I messaged the others earlier to tell me if you ate lunch or not, they all told me you just had water," Fairy Godmother said.

"I wasn't hungry then and I am not hungry now, why can't anyone respect the fact that . !" Evie yelled.

"Evie, do you remember what the doctor said if you do not gain enough weight soon?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"That you should all leave me alone," Evie replied sarcastically.

"He said you would be hospitalized and I know you never drank the pediasure Mal told me," Fairy Godmother said.

"Well they are both stupid and should keep out of things that are non of their business," Evie said angrily.

"Evie, she cares about you we all do," Fairy Godmother said.

"If you cared then you would all leave me alone," Evie said.

"Why don't you eat, besides from not being hungry?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Non of your business," Evie said.

"Well I am headmistress of this school and while you are attending your well being is my business," Fairy Godmother ad curtly causing Evie to shrink back a little. "Evie please just tell me, I am not asking you to tell anyone else and won't tell anyone without your permission," Fairy Godmother sad softly.

Evie remained silent, so did FG.

"Mother," Evie said quietly.

"Mother?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mother is the reason why I don't eat, I have to be skinny to find a prince to marry a prince does not want a fatty, I have to look perfect everything has to be perfect make-up, my clothes the way I talk, my hair...I have to find a prince it is what I was born for, I can't use my brain a princess does not need brains to get a prince to marry her she has her body and I am dumb anyway so I need to work on making myself beautiful enough to be wanted, you are to fat...fat fat," Evie said as she broke down, Fairy Godmother walked round to give her a hug.

"Evie I want you to look me right in the eyes okay," Fairy Godmother said smiling when Evie did as she asked.

"You are so beautiful you do not need makeup to help you with that, you are so smart I have seen your chem grades I know the issue with the mirror but after that Evie, your mother was wrong you are not dumb, you do not need to use your body to get anyone you don't need to have a prince you could have anyone they would be so lucky to have you...and you are not fat," Fairy Godmother said as she finished still looking directly into Evie's sparkling eyes.

"Really, do you really mean that?" Evie asked, softly hoping that she did.

"Of course I meant every single word," Fairy Godmother said.

"Thank you," Evie said as she hugged Fairy Godmother tight.

"It's alright," Fairy Godmother said hugging the blue haired girl back.

"Can I have a cake...please if that's okay?" Evie asked unsure.

"Of course help yourself," Fairy Godmother said.

"Thanks," Evie said, grabbing several sandwiches, cookies and cupcakes with a glass of lemonade to wash it all down.

While they ate FG and Evie talked about school and how life in Auradon was going.

* * *

 **And there you have it hope you liked it, Evie isn't better it takes a lot more obviously but this is just the dam breaking si to speak the big step that will lead to her getting better.**

 **Reviews appreciated thanks for all the follows and favs makes me smile**


	11. Chapter 11

**R.I.P Cameron Boyce you were an amazing person and brought joy to so many people.**

 **I am shocked I can't believe it I go on facebook and see my friend shared a post about Cameron passing away I decide to google it to see if it's true hoping it is some sick twisted joke but sadly it is not. My thoughts are with his family, friends and his fans.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to get something out there.**

* * *

Friday rolled around quicker than you could say bibbity bobbidy boo.

"Remember sleepover tonight, come by mine and Lonnies dorm at six," Audrey said to the group before walking away.

"What does one do at a sleepover?" Carlos asked.

"Well that depends, you can have themed sleepovers, girls only or boys only sleepovers it just depends on what you want to do really," Ben said.

"Cool, so we bring some snacks then we don't really know any movies," Mal said.

"Yeah that would be great and don't forget blankets and pillows, so there were no movies on the isle?" Ben asked.

"Nope, we had TV but we could only watch Auradon news," Jay said.

"Sorry," Ben said.

"It's not your fault, maybe throw a dvd player and some movies away once in a while," Mal joked.

"Better get going lessons start in five minutes," Ben said and the group parted ways and headed to class.

* * *

"Who can tell me what 12/10 is?" Miss Roberts asked the class, noone raised their hands no surprise to her. "Come on someone must know the answer," Walking around the room she came to a stop in front of a purple haired girl who was asleep.

"MAL," Miss Roberts said loudly jolting her awake. "How about you answer the question,"

"Whaa...oh um what was the question?" Mal asked, hearing a few sniggers.

"If you were paying attention you would know," Miss Roberts said causing Mals eyes to glow slightly green, Mal closed her eyes before opening them again.

"You think I don't know the answer," Mal said smirking.

"I don't know do you?" Miss Roberts asked.

"Tell me the question and i'll give you the answer the correct answer," Mal said.

"Mmm we will see, what is 19/12?" Miss Roberts asked.

Mal remained silent for a while before answering.

"1.2," Mal said with a smirk.

"Correct," Miss Roberts said with a strained smile as she walked back to the front if the room.

By the time lunch rolled around Mal was ready to call it a day.

"I am so tired," Mal said.

"You fell asleep in maths," Doug said.

"But it was so boring," Mal said.

"Maths is not boring," Doug said in mock hurt.

"Whatever nerd," Mal said playfully.

"You okay E," Carlos asked noticing she looked a little pale and was breathing heavy.

"Mmm what?" Evie asked trying to slow down her beating heart.

"Are you alright, you look a little pale?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah i'm fine would it be okay if you got me a glass of water please," Evie asked Carlos nodded and went to get it.

"Hey Evie," Doug said lighting up when he saw her.

"Hey Doug," Evie said as she sat down next to him.

"So how has your day been so far?" Doug asked before eating a fry.

"Okay I guess I got 85% on my essay in English," Evie said. " What about you how was your day?"

"That's really good well done Evie, and it's been alright thanks," Doug replied pretending not to notice when Evie stole a fry.

"Here you go E," Carlos said as he came back with her glass of water.

"Thanks Carlos," Evie said before taking a few sips.

"Evie do you want me to get you a plate of fries?" Doug asked.

"Mm oh I'm alright," Evie said as she ate another one of Doug's fries.

"Well you just ate my last fry and I was wandering if you would like some more," Doug said.

"Huh," Evie said before noticing that she had half a fry in her hand.

"Oh ss..sorry," Evie said nervously.

"It's alright come in lets go get some more we can share or you can have your own?" Doug said, as they left the table.

"Could we please share?" Evie asked quietly.

" Of course you can if that's what you want," Doug said as he grabbed a plate and went to pile on the fries getting a few packets of different sauces as well.

When they returned to the table Jay, Ben and Lonnie had arrived.

"I can not wait for tonight," Lonnie said. ®"We are gonna stay up all night watching movies eating pizza sweets..." Lonnie said.

"Stay up late, I thought this was a sleepover," Mal said.

"Yeah but you don't actually do much sleeping once when me and Audrey were ten we had a sleepover and stayed up all night," Lonnie said.

"Urghh," Mal said as she bit into a piece of chicken.

"Well as long as there is a lot of food I am all for staying up late," Jay said, causing Mal to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry there will be," Lonnie said.

Soon everyone had joined and were talking about what movies they should watch, what pizza they should get and whether or not they should get a Chinese as well.

"We should Lonnie your mom makes the best Chinese it is just the best and Lonnie please," Audrey pleaded.

"Okay fine, that's only because she uses my po po's secret recipe," Lonnie said.

"Thank you," Audrey said giving Lonnie a hug.

"Hey E you're eating," Carlos said as he looked over to Evie sharing a plate of fries with Doug and a mixture of sauces.

"Mmm these are good could we get some if these for the sleepover please," Evie said as she dipped another fry into a mixture BBQ and ketchup.

"Of course, Lonnie add that to the list," Audrey said.

"I'm glad you're eating E," Mal said, Evie smiled in reply.

Lunch soon ended and everyone parted ways to get to there lessons.

"Chemistry," Doug said.

"Yep I just need to get something from my locker want to come with me?" Evie asked.

"Sure," Doug said as he followed Evie out the dinning hall.

* * *

"So did you ever have sleepovers on the isle?" Jane asked as she and Carlos walked to Art.

"Yeah but I don't think it was anything like sleepovers here, we had them to get away from our parents," Carlos said.

"Oh...sorry it must have been horrible," Jane said sadly.

"Yeah, bit i'm okay I know how to fix a car now anyway," Carlos said.

"You can fix a car, can you even go anywhere on the isle?" Jane asked.

"Yeah my mom was always asking me to fix it, yeah not that anywhere is super nice my mom used to go to Gothels spa and that's on the East side of the isle and we lived in the centre," Carlos said.

"Ohh, the isle is bigger than I though it seems so small from here," Jane said.

"Yeah, yeah it does," Carlos said as they sat at there desks.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't feel it is good enough as a tribute to Cameron Boyce nothing I ever write will be he was talented beyond words, heaven gained a talented angel.**

 **Reviews appreciated as always. Thanks for all the follows and likes.**


End file.
